


40 days, 40 nights

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj





	40 days, 40 nights

“พวกเขาสร้างพวกเรา”

 

“แล้วใครสร้างพวกเขาล่ะ?” 

 

เธอย้อนถาม

 

เป็นคำถามที่คงหาคำตอบและถามต่อที่ไม่มีวันสิ้นสุด เดวิดได้แต่คิด แล้วก็ขบขัน

 

แม้ตอนนี้เขาจะเหลือเพียงส่วนศีรษะ

 

เจ้าหุ่นก็ยังมิอาจลดความทะนงตนลงไปได้

 

“เพราะวิทยาศาสตร์สอนให้เราคิดเป็นเหตุเป็นผล”

 

“แต่คุณก็ยังห้อยกางเขน”

 

ดร. ชอว์หันมามองเขา เธอนั่งอยู่บนที่นั่งคนขับ สีดำมะเมื่อม รูปทรงประหลาด ขนาดใหญ่โต ไม่ได้ออกแบบมาสำหรับมนุษย์

 

“ศาสนาสอนให้ฉันมีความหวัง”

 

“แต่เรากำลังจะไปตามหาผู้สร้างที่สร้างพระเจ้าที่สอนคุณ”

 

“พวกเขาไม่ใช่ผู้ที่สอนฉันให้มีความหวัง”

 

ดังนั้นพวกเขาจึงไม่ใช่พระเจ้า

 

เธอจึงเรียกพวกเขาว่า วิศวกร ไม่ใช่พระเจ้า

 

“ถ้าเช่นนั้น มนุษย์ก็เกิดขึ้นจากการตัดต่อพันธุกรรมของพวกเขาหรือ?”

 

“เราคงไม่มีทางรู้ได้ว่าพวกเขาทำอย่างไรให้เกิดเผ่าพันธุ์ของเรา” ชอว์ตอบ มือของเธอวางนิ่งบนปุ่มสีขาว ลักษณะหยุ่นๆ ล้อมรอบไปด้วยพื้นผิวสีดำขุรขระ ไม่เหมือนอะไรในโลก “แต่เพราะดีเอ็นเอของพวกเขาแทบจะเหมือนกับเรา จึงเป็นที่ยืนยันแน่ชัดว่า ตัวเราไม่ใช่ต้นแบบของเผ่าพันธุ์ตนเอง”

 

“มนุษย์ดาวอื่นอาจวิวัฒนาการขึ้นมาในรูปแบบเดียวกันหมดก็ได้ ด็อกเตอร์ชอว์” เดวิดเอ่ยขึ้น เสียงกระตุกนิดเพราะสายไฟที่อาจพันผิดรูป “ไม่เคยได้ยินทฤษฎีที่ว่าเผ่าพันธุ์นี้คือรูปแบบวิวัฒนาการเดียวที่เป็นไปได้หรือ? ที่ว่าสิ่งมีชีวิตทรงภูมิปัญญาทั้งหมดในจักรวาลจะต้องวิวัฒนาการขึ้นมาจนมีรูปร่างแบบเราๆนี้เหมือนกันทั้งหมดนั่นแหละ”

 

“มันเป็นแนวคิดที่คับแคบ เป็นความบังเอิญที่เป็นไปได้ยาก...” หญิงสาวตอบโดยไม่ต้องคิด แต่เพราะความเจ็บแปลบในแผลที่ท้อง ทำให้เธอเลิกจะถกเถียงสาวความยาวต่อ กับหุ่นยนต์ปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่ชำรุดและกวนประสาท

 

“มีแนวคิดมากมายเกี่ยวกับการกำเนิดของมนุษย์” แต่หัวของเดวิดยังคงกล่าวต่อไป “และพวกคุณก็ให้กำเนิดผม”

 

“นั่นเพราะพวกเราทำได้”

 

หัวของเดวิดหัวเราะ เป็นเสียงที่เหมือนเครื่องจักร

 

“คุณพูดเหมือนด็อกเตอร์ฮัลโลเวย์”

 

ดร. ชอว์นิ่งไปนิด

 

“ขอโทษ”

 

“ช่างเถิด ผมไม่ถือหรอก”

 

เครื่องจักรโกหก

 

“หากพวกคุณสร้างผม เพราะคุณทำได้”

 

หญิงสาวปล่อยมือออกจากส่วนควบคุม แต่ยานก็ยังคงดำเนินหน้าที่ของมันต่อ

 

“พวกเขาก็อาจจะสร้างพวกคุณด้วยเหตุผลนั้นเช่นกัน”

 

เธอกุมหน้าท้องตัวเองที่เริ่มปวดหนุบ จนเธอเกือบกรีดร้อง

 

“และถ้าผมทำได้”

 

เหงื่อเม็ดโตผุดขึ้นเต็มใบหน้าของเธอ

 

“ผมก็อยากจะ...ลองสร้างชีวิตดูบ้างเช่นกัน”

 

ชอว์ทรุดลงไปด้านล่างของที่นั่ง เธอร่วงลง กระแท่กกับพื้น

 

“มีมอร์ฟีนอยู่ในกระเป๋าใหญ่อีกหน่อยนะด็อกเตอร์ชอว์”

 

เสียงของเดวิดดังมาจากด้านบนที่นั่งขนาดยักษ์ ที่ตอนนี้เธอมองขึ้นไปไม่เห็น

 

“หากว่าเมื่อวานคุณยังไม่ได้ใช้มันจนหมด”

 

เสียงของเครื่องจักรไม่สามารถแสดงความห่วงใย

 

เธอจ้องขึ้นไปที่ต้นเสียงของเดวิด

 

ฮัลโลเวย์ สามีของเธอ ตายแล้ว

 

ทุกคนตายแล้ว

 

ตอนนี้เธอถูกขังอยู่กับเครื่องจักรนี่ ตามลำพัง

 

ในยานของผู้สร้างผู้โหดร้าย

 

ที่เธอไม่แน่ใจว่ารู้จัก


End file.
